


Without You

by Morgorah



Category: Westlife
Genre: M/M, Shnicky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgorah/pseuds/Morgorah
Summary: Shane and Nicky really are lost without each other, and they make the most of any time they get to spend alone together.
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Shane Filan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Finally seated on the aeroplane Shane let his head fall back and a loud sigh escaped his lips. It had been a mad rush this morning to get everything ready, followed by a 3 ½ hour drive to Dublin Airport. Nicky had offered for him to stay at his the night before their flight to Asia, but Gillian had put a stop to that.

_I’m not going to see you for months Shane, you can drive there in the morning._

Somehow she always got her way. He had thought, or in truth hoped, that they’d get some much needed personal space from each other when he went on tour with the lads this year. Things had been pretty tense between them lately, so the time apart really would have done them some good. That hadn’t gone to plan.

_We can all just come with you Shane._

He had been naïve enough to assume she meant just a few shows, the special ones and on the weekends, but nope, she’d dragged the kids to practically the whole tour. Of course it was good to have Nicole and the boys with him, it was nice at first, the other lads all had their kids with them, and Cailean was there too. It was one big Westlife family, and Shane was just getting used to it when Gillian had snapped.

At first her contempt had just been aimed at the fans waiting outside the venues, and she’d even been polite enough to start with too, but as time went on she became more and more short with them, telling them he would NEVER stop for a photo and to respect their privacy. Actually he was more than happy to meet the fans, but there was no telling her that.

Then the incident in the hotel happened. It wasn’t even that bad, just a couple of girls that were staying in the same hotel as them that had chanced a look around, just to see if they could spot him. Gillian went through the roof, and even took it to Social Media before they’d even had a chance to discuss it. He had honestly been so embarrassed by it. It was the total opposite of the friendly, easy going image he usually portrayed. She’d made it out that he had no time for the fans which was just so untrue.

The rest of the UK and Ireland leg of the tour had been pretty tense after that, but now, finally, he was on his way to Asia. Just the four lads and their crew, no wives, partners or kids. He looked across at Nicky lounging in his chair across from him.

 _And I’ll finally have some alone time with Nicky_ he thought.

Nicky rubbed his eyes as he awoke. A quick glance around his surroundings told him he was still hundreds of feet in the air, en route to Asia. The cabin was quiet, everyone else was still asleep. 2:30am his watch read. He stood up and stretched, started making his way to the bathroom but then stopped as his eyes fell on the sleeping form of his band-mate, friend, and not-really-that-secret lover. It had been far far too long since he’d last been alone with him.

‘Shane’ He whispered, leaning over him, but Shane never stirred. Nicky tried again, nudging him gently, but still the man slept on. With one last glance around the cabin, and satisfied that no one else was awake, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

‘Mmmmmm’

This time Shane began to stir. Placing his knee on the reclined lounger for balance Nicky deepened the kiss, and felt a thrill when Shane began to respond in kind, kissing him back and snaking an arm around his waist.

‘This is a nice surprise’ he murmured against Nicky’s lips.

‘I’ve missed you’

Shane finally opened his eyes to look at him. ‘I’ve missed you too. I can’t wait to get you alone’

‘Who says we have to wait?’ Nicky challenged, raising his eyebrow seductively.

‘Nico! We’re on a plane full of people, I can see the top of Kian’s head!’

‘It’s 2:30 in the morning, they’re all fast asleep’ the blonde shrugged.

Shane opened his mouth to protest again, but Nicky silenced him with his finger. His eyes never leaving the sparkling hazel green ones below, he purposefully ground his hips against Shane’s leg.

‘That’s a shame’ he pouted, ‘I could have done with a hand, preferably not my own.’

Shane tried and failed to supress a moan, he could already feel himself getting hard too.

 _Fuck it!_ He thought. It really had been far too long.

Nicky grinned into the kiss as Shane mashed their lips together, turning onto his side and scooting over so that Nicky could fit onto the lounger beside him. Instantly their bodies melted together. There really was no other feeling like it.

‘God I’ve missed this so much!’ Nicky panted between breathless kisses.

Shane didn’t respond, he was concentrating on the feeling of warm skin as his hands crept under Nicky’s shirt. Nicky shivered as soft fingers glided lightly across his chest, and moaned when they ghosted over his nipples. Shane smirked at him and licked his lips, Nicky following the movement with his eyes before diving in and kissing him again.

While they continued to kiss, Nicky reached down to stroke at Shane through his trousers. He was glad Shane had chosen to travel in comfortable jogging bottoms, they were much easier to get into. He should have thought of that too, he was feeling rather restricted in his tight jeans! Quickly he slipped a hand inside Shane’s trousers and took a hold of him. Shane’s moan was louder than intended and they both froze as they heard someone stir further down the cabin. The sound of their hearts thudding against their chests in the stillness seemed so loud they were sure anyone would hear it.

‘Sorry, I’ll be quiet’ Shane whispered, lifting his hips and encouraging Nicky to continue.

Nicky began to stroke him, quietly and gently, eyes locked together intently as Shane fought to keep quiet and still. He needed a distraction so that he wouldn’t completely lose it too soon, so he started to unbutton Nicky’s jeans. Nicky shifted slightly to allow him better access, and soon he too was panting quietly. In an attempt to silence their increasingly loud breaths and moans their lips mashed together once more in a heated kiss.

Shane felt as though his whole body was on fire, and Nicky gasped as he slid his free hand under Shane’s shirt, feeling how hot to touch he actually was. Without thinking he pulled the garment off and began planting kisses all over his soft skin, starting at his navel and working his way up to his chest. Then he went for his neck, licking and sucking, all the while he continued to stroke him at an agonisingly slow pace.

It was all getting too much for Shane, he wasn’t going to last. As his body reacted to the sensations he found his own wrist moving faster on Nicky’s cock. He expected Nicky to stop him, slow him down, but the blonde continued to breathe heavily into his neck.

‘Oh Shane! Oh, that’s it!’ he panted.

Quickly he grabbed Shane’s discarded T-Shirt and managed to cover himself with it just in time, lip between his teeth and eyes screwed shut trying to keep quiet. When he finally looked up Shane was smirking at him.

‘I don’t know what you’re smirking at, it’s your turn’ and with that he shuffled down the lounger so his face was level with Shane’s cock.

‘Jaysus!’ Shane almost cried aloud as he was suddenly engulfed. He’d always loved the sight of Nicky’s head bobbing up and down between his thighs. ‘Ah! Nico!’ He gasped, willing himself not to start thrusting right into his face. A very short while later he was grabbing onto the window frame, his hands balled into fists, and he lost control of his hips, head flung back in ecstasy.

Nicky swallowed every last drop so as not to leave any mess, then he pulled himself back up the lounger and rested his head on Shane’s chest. Both were still breathing heavily as Shane wrapped his arms around him and they soon both drifted off to sleep.

‘Really guys! You couldn’t even wait until we got off the plane!?’

The two men startled at the sound of Kian’s voice. He had sounded angry but when they looked up guiltily there was definitely a hint of amusement. Nicky realised that his jeans were still open, and Shane’s balled up t-shirt was on the floor. Shane’s face and chest was bright red with embarrassment and he refused to look Kian in the eye.

Nicky smiled nervously and said ‘What can I say? I’m irresistible’

This comment was met with a jab in the ribs from Shane who said ‘Oi! You’re the one that woke me!’

Kian shook his head. ‘It really is like the good old days again’ he murmured, as he wandered off to the bathroom.

‘Yeah, it is’ Nicky grinned, ‘and we definitely know how to party in Asia.’ He gave Shane’s bum a cheeky squeeze, just so he knew exactly what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive from the airport to the hotel seemed to take forever. The guys had been split into 2 different cars, and Shane and Nicky made sure they were together. The promise of what was to come when they finally got each other alone at the forefront of both their minds. Every gaze and every touch that passed between them only seemed to fuel the flames.

So caught up in the tension Shane jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored it, but then Nicky’s did the same. Reluctantly they checked their messages; they had a meeting as soon as they arrived at the hotel to discuss the schedule for the next few days.

‘Well I guess you’ll just have to wait a little longer’ Nicky whispered in Shane’s ear.

Why did he have to tease him like that? He didn’t want to wait, he wanted him now!

The meeting was long and tedious, and Shane’s head was just not in the game. He kept thinking back to the plane, and picturing all the things he wanted his lover to do to him when they finally got upstairs. Said lover caught his eyes and Shane bit his lip, Nicky raised his eyebrow in question and the two somehow held a silent conversation, one that clearly said ‘I want you now!

When they finally made it to Shane’s hotel room (Nicky’s was next to Kian’s and they knew the noise would piss him off) they couldn’t get naked fast enough. Clothes were discarded as they stumbled straight to the bed, hands already all over each other before Shane landed on the soft mattress, pulling Nicky down on top of him.

They kissed passionately, tongues moving together as Nicky towered above Shane, trapping him on the bed. Shane simply couldn’t get enough, his hands were everywhere: in Nicky’s hair, on his waist, sneaking between them to brush against his cock before slipping round to his bum. He didn’t know what he wanted first, but thankfully that was a decision he wouldn’t have to make.

‘Be right back’ Nicky grinned as he suddenly climbed off the bed.

Intrigued Shane watched him go over to his suitcase, pull out a smaller bag and bring it back over to the bed. From the bag he pulled out a black silk scarf, then still grinning he crawled back over to Shane. Shane bit his lip, just as he had in the meeting room, watching intently as Nicky began to trace the soft fabric up and down his naked body, the sensations causing him to shiver and his cock to stand tall. The anticipation was killing him already. Finally, as Nicky sucked at his neck he felt his arms being raised above his head.

Nicky sat up, straddling him, and tied Shane’s wrists together with the scarf, then he shuffled them both closer to one edge of the bed where he was able to tie the scarf to a bed post. Shane pulled, testing the strength of the knot, and they were both satisfied that he could not break free. Desperate to get started he tried to reach up to kiss Nicky, who remained just out of his reach.

‘I like it when you get all desperate’ Nicky growled.

Placing his hands on Shane’s shoulders he leant down and kissed him. It was agonisingly slow and gentle, and intoxicating. Every single movement was savoured. Nicky loved this man more than anyone on earth, loved everything about him. The way he looked, smelt, and tasted, the feel of his stubble against his lips as he kissed along his jaw and down to suck at his neck again.

Nicky spent a fair amount of time just placing kisses all over this gorgeous man’s body. He was so caught up in it he didn’t even notice the effect he was clearly having on Shane. When he finally spread Shane’s legs and started to kiss his way up his thigh Shane thought he might just explode right there and then without even being touched. His hips were already writhing off the bed, far far beyond desperate now.

Still Nicky travelled upwards, his tongue flickering out to lick at Shane’s balls, already tight. He had to tread carefully or it would all be over too soon, so he wrapped his hand around the base of Shane’s cock, squeezing him gently as his tongue explored more of the area, reaching up to taste the precum gathered at the tip, and back down to taste his puckered hole.

Shane moaned loudly at the feeling of Nicky’s wet tongue against his entrance, his hips moving of their own accord, craving something more that never came. Instead Nicky got back up and went over to the bag again, this time pulling out a bottle.

‘Ye seem tense Shay, I think ye need a massage.’

It was at this point Shane realised that Nicky had planned this all along; the plane, the car, even the way he’s looked at him during the meeting. It had all been one big foreplay to get him all riled up. Shane watched him as he returned to the bed and helped him roll over while his wrists were still tied, then Nicky climbed back on top of him, his cock nestled neatly between Shane’s butt cheeks.

Nicky leant down and gave Shane a soft kiss on the lips.

‘You OK?’ he asked quietly.

Shane nodded, his whole body was alive with anticipation. He craned his neck so that he could deepen the kiss, then he took a deep breath and tried to relax. It had been a long time since they’d last done this.

The cold oil made him gasp, but then Nicky’s hands were on him, massaging his tight muscles, starting with his shoulders and muscled arms. No inch was left untouched, Nicky just couldn’t get enough of the feel of Shane’s skin. He alternated between soft and firm strokes, the soft ones causing Shane to shiver just as the silk scarf had. All the while Nicky travelled lower and lower, aiming for one final destination. When he reached it he slid down Shane’s legs, and gently pulled his cheeks apart. He hummed hungrily, longing to taste him again, and so he did.

Using the massage oil as lubrication Nicky began to play with Shane’s hole, starting him off gently and easing him open. He alternated between using his finger and his tongue. The sensations were already driving Shane wild, his moans muffled by his pillow as he was barely able to move.

‘Fuck, Nicky! God that feels so good’ He had missed this so damn much!

Seeing the effect he was having on Shane was turning Nicky on more than he’d imagined, but he wasn’t ready to fuck him yet, he wanted him even more desperate. At the same time he needed some sort of relief. With a not too gentle slap on the ass Nicky got up onto his knees and shuffled up the bed so that he was level with Shane’s face. Shane turned to face him only to be met with his cock right in front of him. He didn’t need any telling, with his hands still tied to the bed he instantly began to lick at the delicious body part.

Nicky took a hold of himself to guide his cock into Shane’s mouth, then he cradled the back of his head as he began to suck fervently at it. It felt bloody amazing and for a moment Nicky lost himself. When he felt himself getting close he pulled away. Shane, startled by the sudden loss and unable to get it back, whimpered.

‘Don’t worry baby, you’ll get it back. It’s going to be buried so deep inside you soon you won’t know where you end and I begin.’

Lost for words Shane simply grunted his approval, craning his neck to try keep Nicky in his sight as the blonde moved away. Then he suddenly felt his head being pushed down onto the pillow and his hips yanked up. Nicky steadied him so that he was comfortable on his knees with his ass in the air. He could feel the cock that had just moments before been in his mouth now nestled against him.

He couldn’t see a thing Nicky was doing now, with his face pressed down, but he could hear the massage oil being opened again. The anticipation got to him once more as he awaited Nicky’s touch. His knees almost gave way when a slippery hand suddenly wrapped itself around his cock.

As Nicky stroked him he placed wet kisses all over Shane’s back, and his perfect little bum sticking up in the air just for him. He nibbled at it gently causing Shane to cry out. His hips were moving in time with Nicky’s hand, desperately seeking him every time he pushed back. Finally, when it seemed Shane could just about take no more, Nicky let go of his cock, held onto his hips, and began to push inside.

A raw guttural sound escaped from Shane’s lips and he instantly started pushing back, needing more and more. Nicky did not hesitate. Gripping onto Shane so tightly his fingers were bound to leave bruises. He didn’t give Shane any time to adjust, and he kept to his promise, thrusting so hard their bodies slapped together. The noises now coming from the pair were obscene; loud grunts mixed with breathless pants, the occasional curse word, the bed thumping off the wall, and the constant slap of skin on skin. It was no wonder Kian hated being in the next room!

Shane’s cock was achingly close to bursting and dancing about helplessly. With his hands still tied he had no way of relieving himself, and Nicky already had his hands full.

‘Nicky, please, touch me’ he begged.

Either he didn’t hear him or he ignored him, because Nicky wasn’t slowing down.

‘Please! He cried again. ‘Please, oh fuck, fuck fuck!’

Still Nicky continued his relentless assault, far too close himself to stop now. He did however lean down so he could speak right into Shane’s ear and said breathlessly ‘No. I’m going to make you cum untouched.’

Shane whimpered again, tears forming in his eyes at the exquisite pain and pleasure coursing through his body.

‘Can you do that for me baby? I want to hear you scream my name.’ and with that he whipped Shane’s head round to the side and kissed him so fiercely their teeth crashed together. Shane responded in kind, practically ramming his tongue down Nicky’s throat. It was the right answer.

Suddenly yanking himself away Nicky sat back up on his knees and continued to pound into him with even more fire than before.

‘I can’t hear you screaming my name Shane!’

‘Oh fuck!’ Shane cried as Nicky’s thrusts only got harder and harder.

Nicky was giving it everything he had, his entire body dripping with sweat, his muscles aching. He was fucking Shane harder than he ever had before.

‘Niiiiiiiiccccckkkyy!!!’

And there was his reward. Shane’s entire body tensed as he came all over the bedsheets, and he too exploded deep inside him.

It took a while to get their breaths back. Nicky pulled out of him and Shane collapsed on the bed. Nicky lowered himself down on top of him and slid up his body to meet his lips in a much gentler kiss. Finally he reached up to untie Shane’s hands, who flexed his wrists a few times to get the feeling back and then wrapped his arms around his lover.

Nicky lay his head on Shane’s chest, hearing his still racing heart, and smiling to himself knowing he was the cause of it.

‘We are so going to feel this in the morning’ he said, his body already starting to ache.

Glancing at the clock Shane said ‘You mean in 5 hours’ time when we have to get up?’

Nicky groaned, but when he looked up at the man in his arms he didn’t care how much he ached or how little sleep he’d had. Shane was pure perfection, and so so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The 20 Tour in Asia flew by in a whirlwind of bright lights, hysterical fans and crazy nights out. All four lads were having the best time, especially Nicky and Shane. It was such a refreshing feeling to hang out as a group of mates without their other halves and children tagging along, shooting some pool and playing some golf. In Asia it was incredibly hard to do these things in their downtime, the fans were nuts, and it took a lot of co-ordination between security whenever they wanted to make the most of their limited time off.

One particular Sunday they’d managed to book a private golf course for themselves. Since golf wasn’t really Mark and Kian's thing they made other plans, and Shane and Nicky made it a ShNicky day out. They couldn’t wait to spend some time together, other than in their hotel room at night alone time was very hard to come by these days.

Nicky wasn’t as experienced at the sport as Shane, who had been playing for years, in fact it was Brian who had introduced him to the world of golf way back in the early days of Westlife. Over the years he had gotten very good at it, even competing in the Pro Am Championship alongside some of his favourite professional golfers! But Nicky was hands down the most competitive person he had ever met and Shane being better than him at any sport didn’t sit well with him, he always wanted to win.

‘Right Filan, what are we playing for? Other than bragging right of course.’

Shane looked thoughtful for a moment and then said ‘Loser buys drinks, that’s a given, has to do… 50 push ups… naked…’ he added, then with a naughty grin said ‘and has to watch the winner masturbate, without touching him or themselves.’

‘Hah, the push ups you can handle, but there’s no way you can resist while watching me.’

‘That ok, I won’t be the one watching.’

‘You so sure about that?’

‘Only one way to find out!’

It wasn’t exactly Nicky’s first ever game of golf, but compared to Shane he did have some catching up to do. He ended up fluffing the first couple of holes and was determined to wipe that smirk right off Shane’s face. He needed to distract him, get his mind off the game.

‘Nico! You’re still sticking yer arse out too much, no wonder you’re fluffing you shots’

‘You don’t usually complain when me arse is in the air’ Nicky replied cheekily.

Shane shook his head and walked over to him.

‘I shouldn’t be helping you when I’m competing against you, but I’m nice like that’ he said with a wink, then without warning his hands were on Nicky’s hips as he grabbed him from behind. ‘Push yer bum in’ he instructed ‘like this’ and using his own hips he pushed Nicky’s into position. Before he could even protest Shane continued with ‘and you’re holding your club all wrong’ his arms snaking round his body to cover his hands and move them slowly up the club. ‘Bend your knees’ he said more quietly, ‘and stand with your legs apart.’ With this last instruction he slipped his own knee in between Nicky’s legs.

‘Feels much better doesn’t it?’ he whispered in his ear, causing Nicky to shiver. ‘Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to Mr Byrne, your distractions won’t work on me, but hey, you’re looking rather flushed all of a sudden.’

Shane pulled away and stood to the side, smirking. Nicky didn’t know what to do, standing there in the exact position Shane had left him in, hard on and all. This was a game he was most definitely losing now.

Nicky was a sore loser. He wasn’t bothered about the forfeit, he was currently quite happily buying drinks for Shane and the other lads who had joined them at their private hotel bar with a few other crew members. He was looking forward to showing off to Shane with his naked press ups, and even ready to take on the rest of the challenge, but Shane was enjoying rubbing his defeat in his face far too much and he was once again itching to wipe that smirk off his face. Kian and Mark seemed to be finding it all rather amusing too, and Nicky’s defeat on the golf course seemed to be the topic of the evening. 

Eventually Nicky had had enough. ‘Right, I have a bet!’ he declared.

‘Here he goes again’ quipped Kian.

‘I will have a lower golf handicap than Shane by this time next year.’

‘Ho ho, will you now?’ And if you don’t?’ Shane asked.

‘I will publically announce to everyone, and I mean everyone, on Instagram and all that crap, that I will never be as good a golfer as you are.’

Nicky admitting defeat was a big deal!

‘Alright, you’re on’ said Shane. ‘Now finish your drink, I’m cashing in the rest of today’s forfeit.’

Nicky didn’t need telling twice. Downing his drink and slamming the glass onto the table a little too hard he stood up quickly, his head spinning a little.

‘I don’t even wanna know’ mumbled Kian.

‘Right, take ‘em off’ Shane ordered as soon as they arrived at their room. He’d only planned on having a few drinks at the bar as they had a show the next day, but it had been so much fun teasing Nicky about his loss that they’d stayed longer than intended. He was now drunk and horny, and so so ready to have some fun.

While Nicky stripped Shane went over to the mini bar for yet another drink.

‘One more for the road?’ he asked.

‘I’ll need something after this!’ Nicky replied.

Shane poured the drinks then sat down on the sofa.

‘Off you go then’ he grinned.

Nicky dropped to the floor and got to work on the press ups, and what a sight it was. Shane’s eyes were glued to him, watching his every move, the way his muscles contracted, the glistening sheen of sweat already forming on his skin, the ass that he’d flaunted earlier in an attempt to distract him from the game now bobbing up and down with every press up.

Shane was incredibly hard already; Nicky was fucking gorgeous. As Nicky neared the last of his 50 he began to struggle, grunting with the effort. The sounds escaping from his mouth shot straight to Shane’s cock. With a last gulp of his beer Shane set down his glass, unbuttoned his trousers and slipped his hand inside. Oh it felt good, he’d waited all day for this.

When Nicky finished he collapsed on the floor and took a moment to catch his breath. When he looked up he found Shane with his trousers already round his ankles. 

‘You started already?’ he asked incredulously.

‘You were just so fucking sexy’ Shane said in explanation. 

‘Speak for yourself!’ replied Nicky, eyeing him up and down. He looked gorgeous like that.

As Nicky began to crawl towards him Shane said ‘ah ah, no touching remember.’ 

‘Can’t I at least take the rest of your clothes off?’

‘No Touching’ Shane repeated. ‘Go and grab your drink, you’ve earned it, then get on the bed.’

Nicky loved when Shane got bossy in the bedroom. Usually he was the one in control, but horny Shane with a drink in him was a different animal. He shivered with excitement; this was gonna be good fun. While he got settled on the bed Shane discarded the rest of his clothes quickly. Nicky hummed in approval at the naked vision before him, keeping a hold of his glass as he watched him resume his task, his hazel green eyes falling closed again. The blonde wanted to go to him so badly, but it was against the rules, this was his forfeit, and he couldn’t face losing again!

Eventually, Shane seemed to take pity on him, standing up and making his way towards him. 

‘Ye look a little flushed there Nico.’ 

He was grinning widely as he crawled up to him, that naughty sparkle in his eyes that Nicky loved so much. He was desperate to reach out and touch him. It was much easier for Shane to tease him up close, kneeling right beside him as he continued to pleasure himself, biting his lip sexily and meeting Nicky’s eyes with dark lust filled ones. Shane bent down and moaned right into his ear ‘mmmmm, it feels so good Nico, don’t you wanna touch it? You can taste it if you like’

Nicky was not giving in that easily!

‘I’m good’ he replied, though the way he squirmed said otherwise.

Shane tried again, this time climbing on top of Nicky to straddle him, the back of his hand brushing against Nicky’s cock ever so slightly with every movement of his wrist, still pleasing himself.

‘I bet I can make you cum untouched, just like you did me’

‘That’s not much of a bet Shay’ Nicky replied breathlessly, staring as if transfixed. They were both so worked up now that Nicky was turned on more than ever. ‘Can I at least hold your waist?’ he asked, desperate to touch any part of him.

In response Shane took Nicky’s hands in his own and brought them to his lips. Although he’d let go of his own cock now his hips still moved as if they hadn’t noticed the loss of his hand. Seductively he sucked on each digit of Nicky’s, then made to lower them to his waist as he had requested. At the very last second he lunged forwards, pinning his hands above his head instead.

‘Nice try, I said no touching.’

Nicky groaned in frustration, so Shane leant in to capture his lips in a rough, tongue filled kiss, his hips still grinding. It felt so good, finally some contact, but nowhere near enough.

‘Please Shane!’ Nicky begged. He needed something, anything, but Shane was ignoring him now, thrusting harder and harder against him. 

The feeling of Nicky writhing below him was wonderful. That delicious cock bouncing up and down untouched, leaking at the tip, desperate for release. No amount of begging was going to make him stop now even if he’d wanted too, he was too far gone, he’d lost control. 

As the release built up Shane let go of Nicky’s wrists without really thinking, shifting position again he leant back to brace himself, his head tipped back once more, and he came with a cry all over Nicky.

‘Fuck!’ Nicky couldn’t hold it any longer either. His own hips were writhing off the bed despite Shane’s absence, seeking friction that never came. ‘Shaaaaaaane!’

The cry of his name snapped Shane out of his ecstasy and he looked down at the sweat covered, erratic body below him. Nicky had earned his release, so leaning down Shane pulled him in close and held on tight as Nicky thrust hard and fast against him.

Nicky’s hands flew to Shane’s shoulders, gripping him tightly, holding him in place as he finally got his release. He’d done it! He’d made it to the end without touching himself or Shane, save for his shoulders at the end.

‘I’m never losing a game of golf to you again’ he said.

‘Best get practicing then’ replied Shane.


	4. Chapter 4

2020: The year that took everyone’s plans, crumpled them up, spat on them and then threw them into the fire. The global Coronavirus pandemic saw the whole world in lockdown and friends and families were forced apart; everyone was to stay at home. All the plans Westlife had made for the Stadiums In The Summer Tour were either rescheduled or cancelled outright. While at first the lads were grateful for the extra time with their families, they very soon began to miss what they’d only just got back the year before. They missed travelling, the fans, performing, but most of all they missed each other.

For Shane it had quite literally been the worst year of his life. His Mother had passed away in the December of 2019, and facing such a scary time without her was hard. He had no job, he was stuck at home with Gillian, he missed Nicky like crazy, and then in October he lost his Dad to cancer. It was safe to say that when 2020 finally came to an end he was more than ready to put it behind him and move on, hopeful for what 2021 may bring.

No Tour had been planned for 2021, there was the rescheduled dates for Denmark, Wembley and Cork, and they had been invited to play at a festival in Scarborough. There was no way of knowing if any of them would actually go ahead, but Shane hoped and prayed that they would. He needed to perform again, to see the fans, see his friends, and see Nicky. Travel restrictions meant that even a trip to Dublin or for Nicky to come to Sligo was completely off the cards.

Nicky has spent the lockdown, or the months they had been allowed out anyways, practicing his golf, still determined that he’d win his bet and have a lower handicap than Shane one day. His favourite thing was posting photos on social media of him golfing, purposefully sticking his bum out too much to wind Shane up. He even put ‘pro golfer in training’ on his Instagram profile. Both guys agreed that one of the first things they’d do when they were eventually allowed to see each other again was have a rematch. 

Finally, over a year after the pandemic had begun, many of the elderly and vulnerable had been vaccinated. Cases had declined dramatically and as a result restrictions were eventually lifted. Friends and loved ones would finally get to see each other again. It was the summer holidays, and not wanting to wait a moment longer Nicky invited Shane and his family to come and stay.

The reunion between the two families was emotional, it was like 2018 all over again, when Westlife 2.0 had been launched in that very living room. There was so much joy and celebration and fun as they all ate and drank and played together. It was such a great atmosphere, but although they were having such a great time with their families, Shane and Nicky couldn’t wait to get each other alone.

To do this they had of course organised a game of golf. Gillian and Gina were taking the six kids out for the day; some shopping followed by lunch and then a movie at the cinema. It was finally just the two of them.

‘All right Filan, what are we playing for?’ Nicky asked as they made their way to the first tee.

‘You sure you wanna do that? It Didn’t work out so well for you last time!’

Nicky laughed and said ‘I’ve been practicing’ with a look of challenge on his face.

‘I know’ Shane replied. ‘I’ve seen the pictures, you’re still sticking your arse out too much!’

Nicky laughed again. ‘I know, that was just for you’ he said cheekily.

So that’s how he was playing this game, same old distraction tactics that failed for him last time. 

Shane watched as Nicky stepped forward to line up his shot, once again sticking his bum out too far, and even giving it a little wiggle for good measure. Shane bit his bottom lip as he always did watching him, realising already that he didn’t want to be here playing golf, he needed to get Nicky alone alone. The whack of the club hitting the ball and the whizz of it flying through the air snapped his attention back to the game. He needed this over fast!

‘Not bad, you have been practicing’ he said as he walked up onto the tee and set up his own shot, ‘but let me show you how a REAL pro does it’ he smiled cheekily, knowing that he was playing his lover just right.

The first few holes were played rather competitively. Shane knew the challenge would be firing Nicky up nicely. He was enjoying teasing him and taunting him, constantly reminding him that he was the superior golfer, watching him become more and more riled up. By the 8th hole Nicky was starting to crack.

‘Oi will you just stop with the jokes, I’m 3 points behind you, that’s nothing.’

Shane pouted, trying not to laugh. ‘Aw but I’m having so much fun!’ This was met with a scowl. ‘If you want me to stop, make me’ he challenged.

Nicky wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly he marched right up to him, glanced quickly around, grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed their lips together. When he pulled away Shane actually was speechless.

‘There, that shut you up!’

‘Nicky?’

‘Yeah?’

‘How long have we got until everyone gets home?’

Nicky glanced at his watch and said ‘ages yet, movie doesn’t even start for a couple of hours’

‘Perfect, shall we make this a 9-hole and get out of here?’

Now that sounded like a plan!

Distracted by what was to come Shane fluffed the last hole, he ended up in the bunker and after three failed attempts to chip it onto the green he gave up, throwing down his club and collapsing onto the sand. Nicky had got it into the hole in 3, if Shane somehow managed to chip it straight in they would draw, but he decided just to give up and let Nicky win.

After a few whoops of victory Nicky reached out his hand to shake on a good game, and to pull Shane up from the sand. Shane took it, grinned mischievously, and pulled Nicky down on top of him.

‘Congratulations’ he beamed up at him. ‘I’m proud of you, you played great.’

‘Thanks, you’re a hard man to beat!’

Shane chuckled, right now that’s exactly what he was; hard!

‘What can I say, you bring out the best in me.’

‘You mean the worst.’ Nicky replied, that naughty glimmer returning in his eyes.

‘That too’ he grinned, pinching Nicky’s bum to prove a point. ‘Speaking of which, we can’t lay around here all day.’ Grinding his hips up against Nicky’s while he kept a firm grip on his ass he said ‘you’re the winner, where would you rather be right now?’

Nicky said the first thing that came to his already hazy mind. ‘The hot tub.’

‘Mmmmmm’ Shane hummed. ‘I like’ he said, and then with a gentle push at his chest to tell him to get up he added ‘let’s go then, the hot tub awaits!’

There was a lot of kissing and fumbling en route from Nicky’s front door to the back yard. Nicky turned the hot tub on and began to strip his clothes off as he waited for it to heat up. Minutes later he stepped into the bubbling water, completely naked. Shane hadn’t moved a muscle, transfixed with the sight before him, one he hadn’t seen in a very very long time.

‘Well don’t just stand there staring, get in already!’

Shane quickly did as he was told and climbed in beside him once he had taken his own clothes off. Instantly they were kissing, arms wrapped around each other, breathless. Shane moved in the water, swinging a leg round so that he was straddling Nicky, and as they kissed passionately he began to grind his hips against him.

Nicky held Shane in place, his hands gripping at his waist as lips moved from mouth to neck. He moaned, grabbing at Shane’s bum to pull him in even closer. Shane loved the feel of his hands on him like that and found himself leaning into the touch, encouraging his lover to explore more. Nicky took the hint and let his fingers glide down to prod lightly at his entrance.

Shane stopped kissing his neck just for a moment, already loving being touched there so much after so long. He rested his forehead on Nicky’s shoulder and as a finger slipped inside Shane began to rock backwards and forwards, his cock rubbing against Nicky’s so exquisitely with every motion, the water lapping over the edge and disappearing into the grate that encircled the tub.

Nicky was gentle, knowing it had been a while and Shane would need some time to adjust. It was all too much and not enough all at once, but Shane pushed back harder just as Nicky slipped another finger inside.

‘Oh god!’ he cried.

Once he’d gotten used to the small intrusion he kept rocking, fucking himself on Nicky’s fingers, but it wasn’t Nicky’s fingers he wanted.

With a splash he plunged his hand into the water and grabbed Nicky’s cock, pumping it as pleasure began to course through him. For a while they were both lost in the sensations, grunting, panting, kissing.  
When Shane could tell Nicky was good to go he knelt up and repositioned himself so that he could lower down onto Nicky’s cock. The feeling of slowly being filled up by the man he loved was incredible, in that moment his whole world was Nicky.

An intense gaze was shared between them before Shane began to lift himself up and down, up and down, gripping onto the edge of the hot tub for support while Nicky grabbed onto him, keeping him steady. They soon picked up pace. Nicky couldn’t help but grin at the gorgeous sight before him, and he was all his!

‘Shane…’ he groaned, trying to get his attention, but Shane was completely lost, focussing on his movements and the glorious way it felt.

‘Shane!’ Nicky tried again, and reached up to tilt his head down so that he had no choice but to look at him. ‘I fucking love ye man’ he said, with a huge grin.

Shane grinned back and lent in to crash their lips together.

Shortly after he knelt up to give his legs a rest and Nicky took over, grabbing Shane’s hips again and pounding into him. It really was the best feeling ever.

‘Oh fuck!’ Shane cried.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! It was too much. He plunged his hand back into the water, this time to grab his own cock. He just needed that final touch to push him over the edge. His fist pumped and minutes later he came with a strangled cry. Nicky came shortly after, and then Shane rested his head on his shoulder as they both caught their breaths.

‘I love you too Nico. I hope we never have to go that long without seeing each other again! I’m lost without you’

‘Not if I can help it’ said Nicky.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

A couple of hours later Shane and Nicky were snuggling on the sofa watching football when the door opened and in came Gillian, Gina and the kids. The girls hadn’t expected them to be there, figuring they’d still be golfing. Gillian looked at them with suspicion in her eyes.

‘Did you guys even go golfing?’ she asked.

‘Course we did’ Shane said easily.

‘Did you win Daddy?’ Gia asked as she ran to Nicky for a hug. ‘I sure did’ he grinned at her.

Gillian still looked suspicious.

‘There’s a selfie on Nicky’s Instagram’ Shane offered.

‘Oh yeah, I forgot about that!’ said Nicky. He took out his phone to check the photo he’d posted announcing his victory over Shane. He couldn’t help but grin at the hundreds of ‘ShNicky’ comments. If only they knew…. The pair shared a secret smile just as Georgina came in from the kitchen.

‘Nicky, why is the hot tub on?’

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for reading my newest ShNicky fic.   
> As it's currently only January 2021 I've made a (rather hopeful) guess that restrictions will be lifted and we'll be able to see our friends and family by the summer holidays. Here's hoping!


End file.
